Otra oportunidad
by marian-chan
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, la vida les ofrece una nueva oportunidad a dos personas ¿decidirán aceptarla?


- Sólo es ese pequeño favor.  
  
- Lo siento, no es posible. Lo sabes.  
  
- Sí, pero es que ellos solos ne se darán cuenta. Yo.... sólo quiero su felicidad.  
  
- Sí, ya lo sé - la mira - Eres muy buena Nadeshiko. (Suspira) Está bien. Sólo por esta vez, esperemos que les sirva de algo.  
  
- Muchas gracias - sonrió - Tú también eres muy bueno.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
En Tomoeda.  
  
- Buenas tardes. Hola Sakura.  
  
- Hola Tomoyo.  
  
- Muy buenos días Tomoyo. ¿Va a venir hoy tu madre?  
  
- Es cierto, no la veo por aquí.  
  
- Sí, ella vendrá más tarde, tiene que estar en la compañía.  
  
- Bueno Sakura, si quieres puedes ir con Tomoyo a jugar. (¬ ¬ así hablan todos los padres)  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Tú papá parece muy interesado por la llegada de mi mamá.  
  
- Será porque son viejos conocidos.  
  
- ¿Tú crees?  
  
- Seguro, también creo que tu mamá espera ver a mi papá para poder platicar (¬ ¬ ingenua)  
  
Mientras.  
  
- Es el colmo, llegaré tarde. ¿Qué clase de madre soy si llego tarde a la junta de padres de la escuela de mi hija? (Suspira) Me pregunto si asistirá Sakura, esa pequeña niña que me recuerda a mi querida Nadeshiko. - su mirada de pronto cambia y se torna triste - Si ella estuviera aún aquí estoy segura de que estaría muy al pendiente de los estudios de Sakura junto con.... - aquí su mirada se torna de odio - Ese estúpido de Fujitaka, quien me la arrebató como una sanguijuela, un parásito que se llevó lo más bello y preciado que tenía.... Lo odio.  
  
Entre tantas ideas y recuerdos que estaban en su mente no notó que ya había llegado a la escuela antes de lo que pensaba.  
  
- Mira, ya llegó tu mamá.  
  
- Cierto.  
  
- Hola hija. Buenos días Sakura.  
  
- Hola mamá.  
  
- Buenos días Sonomi.  
  
- _ Jmm... Buenos días Sakura - dijo ignorándolo adrede.  
  
- Se ve que tienes mucho trabajo ¿No es verdad? - insistió.  
  
- Sí, al menos trato de ganarme la vida decentemente...   
  
- Sakura, ¿No es lindo que nuestros padres se lleven tan bien? - preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa  
  
- Je, je....  
  
- Bueno Sonomi, nos vemos luego. Me dió gusto verte.  
  
- Hasta nunca.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Por la noche.......  
  
- Fujitaka.... Fujitaka....  
  
- Mmmm.... ¿Qué....? ¿Quién me llama....?  
  
- Fujitaka...  
  
- Eres tú...... Nadeshiko.  
  
Una mujer ataviada con una larga y ondeante túnica blanca y cabello largo, oscuro y hermoso apareció.  
  
- Hola Fujitaka, ha pasado el tiempo.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón - sonrió- ¿Sabes?, te extrañamos mucho en casa.  
  
- Lo sé, yo también los extraño.  
  
- Sé que Sonomi también te extraña.  
  
- Ella siempre fue buena conmigo. Fujitaka,- dijo- estoy aquí por una razón.  
  
Ella siempre hablaba sin rodeos.  
  
- Desde que me fui los he estado desde donde puedo verlos cada día, y sé que ustedes no me han olvidado, y eso me alegra... pero.....- su semblante dejó entrever un gesto de tristeza - Me preocupa que estén tan ocupados recordándome, que no les permita vivir sus vidas.  
  
- Nadeshiko... yo...  
  
- Sakura y Touya son jóvenes, y ellos tienen sus propios problemas, me alegra verlos crecer y madurar y sé también que por ellos no hay problema. El que realmente me preocupa eres tú.  
  
- ...........  
  
- Te has dedicado por completo a nuestros hijos, y estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor, es sólo que... pareciera que te has olvidado de ti mismo, de vivir tu vida.  
  
- Yo, creí que me iba a desmoronar por tu partida, realmente te extraño mucho Nadeshiko.  
  
- No quiero que desperdicies tu vida pensando en el pasado, lo que realmente me haría muy feliz, más que nada en este mundo es verte de nuevo, completamente feliz- sonrió- y sé que hay alguien allá abajo que te quiere y que puede hacerte compañía... si tú se lo permites.  
  
- ¿Acaso te refieres a...?  
  
Ella sólo respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
- Sé feliz Fujitaka, no por mí sino por ti, yo desde arriba estaré viendo madurar a nuestros hijos y cuidándote, y cuando llegue el momento nos volveremos a reunir.  
  
Fujitaka sonríe con resignación.  
  
- Supongo que es tu última palabra ¿verdad?  
  
- No..., Te amo...  
  
Pero estas palabras se perdían en la lejanía mientras la delgada figura se iba alejando lentamente, y sin embargo el eco las seguía repitiendo.  
  
- Nadeshiko...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Al día siguiente.  
  
- Hola Tomoyo.  
  
- Buenos días Sakura, te ves muy feliz el día de hoy.  
  
- Sí, es que me encantan los fines de semana ^_^  
  
- Me alegra... y espero que el día de hoy puedas usar un traje nuevo que diseñé en caso de que ataque una carta Clow *_*  
  
- Je, je ^_^'   
  
- Buenos días Tomoyo- el papá de Sakura acababa de llegar- me pregunto en donde está tu madre.  
  
- Ejem, aquí estoy, que quieres.  
  
En la puerta estaba Sonomi con una cara de disgusto dirigida especialmente a Fuijitaka.  
  
- Me da gusto saludarte ^_^  
  
- A mí no.  
  
- Vamos Sonomi, quisiera que habláramos, tú y yo en el jardín.  
  
- Jmm...  
  
- Quisiera saber ¿por qué no me soportas?  
  
- ¿Soportarte?- desvió la mirada- No es eso, yo te odio. Y te odio porque no tienes defectos, porque eres un ser tan perfecto que lograste llevarte a Nadeshiko lejos de casa, lejos de mí y eso era lo que no podía soportar.- Volvió a mirarlo- Como ves no es culpa tuya.  
  
- Ya veo, yo fui muy feliz con mi esposa durante esos pocos años que fueron los mejores de mi vida. Te pido una disculpa por alejarla de ti, nunca hubiera querido que eso pasara.  
  
Por primera vez desde que lo conoció no lo miró con recelo, sino al contrario, con alguna mezcla encontrada de emociones que no quería demostrar, así que contrariada le dió la espalda.  
  
- Así que crees que es muy fácil, pedir disculpas y todo solucionado ¿no?  
  
Fujitaka sonrió, sabía que no sería un camino fácil pero tampoco imposible y mirando al cielo le dedicó otra sonrisa a su esposa que sabía, lo estaría viendo.  
  
- Te dije que lo único que necesitaban era un pequeño empujoncito.  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
Ya lo terminé, por fin después de tanto. Sé que es extraño una pareja de Sonomi con Fujitaka y que nadie los imagina juntos pero a mí me hacen sospechar ¬_¬ tanto odio no es odio, además en un capítulo Sonomi acepta que él no tiene defectos y se deja entrever que hay algo allí. Siento haber copiado casi toda la conversación final, de uno de los capítulos pero se acoplaba a la perfección a la historia.  
  
Espero os haya gustado y sus comentarios los recibiré con gusto a mi correo (me niego a abrir archivos adjuntos que sean de extraña apariencia) miki117@hotmail.com  
  
Bye.  
  
P. D. El título no me ha convencido del todo, si se les ocurre uno mejor favor de avisarme ^_^.  
  
P. D. 2 Sé que el diálogo entre Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se parece demasiado al que tiene Bill Pullman y su "esposa" en la película de Casper (oh, como adoro esa película (Devon Sawa, Bill Pullman *¬*)) pero fue accidente espontáneo, tal vez inconsciente, pero es que lo aclaro porque no quiero tener demandas por plagio. 


End file.
